Kagome's Diary
by LaFlora2011
Summary: What if Kagome meet Sesshomaru first and not Inuyasha? Well you'll have to read and fine out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Moon **by: LaFlora2011_

_Note: okay this is my 1st story so please take it easy with me, and let me know what u all think thx :) And i don't own Inuyasha or any other anime :P  
><em>

_**What would happen if Kagome met Sesshomaru first instead of Inuyasha? Well read this and you'll find out.**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm just your average women trying to make it throw life. I'll be 21 next week, I'm just glad that my high school days are over. My studding really paid off, now I just need to find the right college for me. Grandpa said I should just take over the gift shop and never leave home... Really grandpa, no one really buy's any of his little nick-nack's and they really don't care what's the story behind the item. Like when someone would ask "What's this?" and he would go on and on for like two hour's, on how old it is and where it came from ect... Then his customer would run away. Anyways my friends wants to take me to some club. But to tell the truth I really don't want to... They kept going on about I should at least get my first drink and that Hojo was going to be there. What's up with that anyways? They always try to hook me and him up, yeah his a nice guy but is to much of a health addict, every time he see's me it's like here is some fruit's and vegies... Has he ever heard of flowers and chocolate? Any way's not my type, but I can't help but be nice to the guy, he is a sweet heart. Well I got to go, have to go shopping with my mom...what fun...until next time._**

**_Kagome Higurashi_**

"Kagome! It's time to leave!" Kagome heard her mom yell.

Kagome put her lock back on her diary and ware her key around her neck. She put her diary in her underwear gore, 'cause she knows Souta wouldn't dare touch her underwear to get to her diary. Kagome giggled at the thought. Kagome went down stair's to find that her mother was waiting by the front door. Her mother looked up and smiled at Kagome.

"Are you ready dear?" Her mom asked with a soft smile.

Kagome just nodded with a small smile, she went up to the door. She took off her house slipper's and slipped on her shoe's and walked with her mother to the store. As they were walking it was quite for awhile until her mother broke the silence.

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked at her mom. "Yeah?"

"Have you found the college that you wanted yet?"

"No" Kagome just went straight to the point. To tell the truth she didn't want to talk about. Just thinking about it gave her headache's.

"I see, well when are you going to settle down with a nice man?" Her mom looked at Kagome vary closely.

Kagome's eye's widen and her mouth almost dropped but she caught herself. She didn't say anything for awhile.

"Mom, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean I haven't even started college yet. Also I haven't even found the right guy..." Kagome stopped and saw a bench and sat down on it.

Her mother came and sat down next to her. She put her hand on kagome's shoulder. Kagome didn't look at her mother just the road in front of her.

"What about that one young man...Hojo I think that's his name. He seems like a nice boy." Her mom said sweetly.

(She just had to say his name... and top of that she just had to call him a boy...) Kagome thought. "Yeah... his... nice. But I don't need a boy, I need a man." she sigh.

Kagome's mother soften her eyes. "Well Kagome I'm not going to be around forever. I want to make sure your well taken care of. I want to hear little feet running throw my house before I'm gone." Her mom said with a small smile.

Kagome smiled and just nodded her head. They did their shopping and headed back home. They really didn't say anything on their way back. Kagome was glad about that. 'Cause her mother has been bugging her a lot lately about her settling down, and giving her some gran-kids. (Not only that..**.**Grandpa want's me to clean the old shrine by the house. That place always gave me the creeps since I was little...) Kagome thought to herself. Just thinking about it put shivers up throw her spine.

As they returned home it was almost 7pm. Kagome just wanted to take a nice hot shower and just go to bed. As they walked in and she helped her mother to put away the food. They walked in the kitchen and Kagome saw her grandpa sitting at the table sipping some green tea. He notice his daughter and gran-daughter walking in with some bag's.

"Kagome" Grandpa called out.

Kagome looked down at him. (Great...) She thought to herself. "Yeah grandpa?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Don't forget to clean the shrine tomorrow..." he said swiftly and continue to his tea.

Kagome just wanted him to go underwater and count to 100. Kagome nodded at her grandpa. She started to head up the stair's until her mother stopped her.

"Wait Kagome, I'm going to make dinner. Is there anything you prefer?" Her mom asked in a hurry.

Kagome shook her head "No mom, I'm not really hungry tonight. I'm going to skip dinner. I'm just vary tiered tonight...night mom." Kagome said with a low tiredness voice, and headed up stair's.

"Night dear...: Kagome's mom said.

Kagome took her hot shower, and got into her pj's and went to bed.

Her mother went back to the kitchen and gave Kagome's grandpa a mean look.

"What did I do?" Grandpa asked in confuse.

"You know well enough that Kagome is creeped out from that shrine. Shoot even it put's shakes up throw my spine. It's almost her birthday for crying out loud. Why can't Souta do it?" Kagome's mom was vary disappointed in Kagome's grandpa.

"Because, she's growing up, she need's to learn to over come her fear. Souta on the other hand, he has been helping me run the shop... Kagome refuses to take it over." Grandpa said as he took out a shot glass and a bottle of sake.

Kagome's mom narrowed her eye's. "So your punishing her then."

Grandpa almost chocked on his first shot of Sake. "Why in the world would you think such a thing?"

"Well every since she was born you wanted her to take it over, so she would never leave home.'Cause you never wanted her to grow up. But now since she is growing and doesn't want the shop, your gonna try to punish her." Her mom said as she got up and started to make dinner.

"Your kinda right... she's like a daughter to me. Ever since the kid's dad past away, I had to play dad. Kagome is my little girl. No man is going to take her away from me. But when a man dose come in her life, I'm going to give him a hard time." Grandpa said as he shut his eye's and took a sip of his shot.

Her mother giggled a little, then turned around. "She'll always be our little girl. I remember when you first met the kid's dad, you gave that man such a hard time. You almost gave him a heart attack."

Kagome's grandpa laughed so hard, he almost fell over. "Yeah I remember, I scared that poor boy. He was about to jump over the table and fly throw the front door."

"The point is that you got to know him and started to like him. If Kagome dose find a man in her life, please get to know him first. If you don't like him then speak your mind, but not to harshly, okay?" Kagome's mom started to go to the living room to get Souta for dinner. Until her dad stopped her by the arm. She looked at him.

"Okay, I'll try my best" He said and let go of her arm.

Kagome's mom smiled and went to get Souta for dinner. The rest of the night no one spoke to each other until they went to bed saying goodnight to each other.

In the morning Kagome got ready and felt like writing in her diary before going to that creepy old shrine. Her grandpa said it is like over 500 year's old. Well she got her diary and set at her desk and started writing,

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's me again, Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Well yesterday was fine I guess. Mom still bugged me about getting a man and giving her grand kid's, yesterday when we went shopping. I wish she would leave me alone about it, I mean if it's the right time then it is. But right now isn't the right time. Anyway's today I have to clean that creepy shrine. I'm starting to think grandpa is punishing me... I don't know but it is almost my birthday, and they never make me clean the shrine when they know that I'm creeped out by it. Oh well I might as well get going and get it over with, Until next time-**_

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

Kagome close her diary and put the lock on it. This time she rapped the key around her wrist and put her dairy in the bag with the cleaning stuff. She got up early so she can get the cleaning over with. She dressed in her green tank top and put on her tight black shorts. She also put her hair up, she knew she would get hot once she started cleaning. She picked up the bag went down stairs and put on her shoe's, Souta came up from behind her.

"Hey sis, going out so soon?"

Kagome jumped at least 3ft high. She garbed her chest where her hear is, she was trying to clam her heartbeat and her breath. She trued around and look at Souta with a mad look.

"Souta are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Souta started to scratch his head and gave her a crooked smile. "Sorry sis..."

Kagome rolled her eye's. "Well I'm going to go clean the Shrine so I can get it over with."

"Want me to come along and help out? Grandpa doesn't have to know." Souta said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "That would be nice." she said as went out the door and Souta followed. They didn't know that grandpa was in the kitchen and heard everything, and he put a smile on his face.

They finally got to the shrine. Kagome didn't even step on a stair and she already getting shiver's up throw her spine. (Well...lets get this over with) she thought and with a sigh she went up the stair's and went in the shrine.

She put her big yellow bag down and took out everything except her diary.

"Grab what you need and just start cleaning..." Kagome said as she grab the broom and started sweeping away.

Souta garbed a washcloth and got it wet and started to clean. Kagome was off in her own little world thinking about whats to come and mostly about college. She turned around to the old well with old seal's that grandpa put up ever since they moved here. He told her it would keep the demon's from coming throw.

Hours went by and they finally got the shrine clean. They started picking up the cleaning supplies and putting it in the yellow bag. Everything was packed up, they started to head out of the shrine. Until Kagome felt something from the well, she froze she couldn't move. (What is this felling..?) She thought, Souta turned around.

"Whats up sis?"

Kagome snapped out of it. "Oh nothing Souta, here take this and take it in side for me." She said as she handed the yellow bag to her younger brother.

Souta looked at Kagome wired. "..OK.."

He garbed the bag and headed out.

Kagome turned around to the well, she could feel something... She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't good. She went up to the well, then something burst out of it. Something broke the seals on the well and garbed Kagome, forcing her into the well, She fell.

"Ow..." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome looked up then saw the blue sky,

(What in the world?) She though to herself.

"SOUTA!HELP!" Kagome yelled with all her might. She sighed and climes up, once she got to the top she was surprised of what she saw. There was nothing but trees and she got out of the well. She tried to find her house but their was no one in sight. She yelled out her family's names but that didn't seem to be much help.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome said as she started to walk into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sniff...Sniff..." Sesshomaru notice a smell that didn't seem to be familiar to him. It smells like Sakura Tree and Sweet Honey.

(What is this smell coming from? It sweets to sweet to be a demon... Could it be a Human? I doubt it, humans seem to always smell like filth and dirt.) He thought to himself, then he took off to find what was holding that sweet smell.

"WHAT FOR ME MY LORD!" Jaken cried out to his beloved lord. "Left behind again..." He said with a sigh and begin to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she walked into the wood and kept going, she finally found what seemed to be a dirt road. "Hmm... maybe I should flip a coin to see if i should go left or right...Ok heads to be left and tales will be right."

She bugged into her pocket and found a pinny... close enough right? Well she flipped it and it was heads.

"Okay left it is..." She said as she walked to the left side.

~hours went by~

"O come on! There has to be somebody out here...!" Kagome sighed and destined to rest under a tree. Her feet was killing her she doesn't know how long since shes been walking. But she dose know it felt like a good few hours.

"Its going to be dark soon... Damn that means I have to camp here for the night..." Kagome didn't like the thought of that. She didn't know what was out here and where she's at. But she desited to suck it up and get some fire wood. As she was gathering some wood she found what seems to be a hot spring. She felt she got some luck.

"Grate a Hot spring! Its not as good as a real bath at home but this will work." Kagome smiled and camped close to the spring.

Since it was vary close to drak she went ahead and started the fire, once it was started and it would go for a good bit she went to the spring then started to get undressed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As She got undressed, she put her hair up in a messy bun. She went in the hot spring and started to relax.

"Ahhh...that feels good." Kagome sigh with relief. (What I'm I going to do now? I have no where to go and have no idea where the hell I'm at... I wounder if my family has any idea that I'm even gone?)She thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was getting closer, he could smell it. As he was getting closer to a naked Kagome, he saw fire. The sent was every where here, then he realized that the sent went to a hot spring. He went there hiding tree to tree, make sure no one would see him. Then he saw her, a women. Just a human female, she was tall, pale, blueish black hair, and those beautiful chocolate eye's...Wait did he just say beautiful? He backed up a little and steps on a twig and it broke "snap". (Damn) he thought.

Kagome jump's up and turns around, and she saw him, a man with long snow white hair, tall, an nicely built body, and those eyes... gorgeous amber eye's. She couldn't help but look at him.  
>They looked at each other for at lest a minute. But then she realized that she was naked and he was looking at her. Her face trued really red, red as a tomato. She started screaming.<p>

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome scream with all her might. She started to pick up rock's.

Sesshomaru put is hands up and started to back away. "No no no that's not what it look" he tripe over a big root that was popped out of the ground. He fell straight on his buttock.

When Kagome saw him fell backwards she started to throw rocks at him "Serves you right you peeping-tom!"

Sesshomaru got on his feet quick and dodged the rock's with his claws. Kagome was a little shocked but pissed her off more. As she was getting out of the spring and started to get her cloths on a quick as possible. Once everything was on her, she ran to Sesshomaru until a lady-centipede garbed Kagome's side.

"I found you.!." The lady-centipede said with Kagome in her mouth. She bit down harder trying to get something out of Kagome.

Kagome screamed at the pain, than something came out of her. It flew in the air in front of Kagome. It looked like some sort of pale purple shard, in a shape of a pearl. Something was on it...Looked like white long, thin beads hooked on it, making it look like a necklace. Kagome was in shocked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.."The Shikon Jewel Shard.?." He said with a strong whisper.

"Finally! Give me the Shard!" The Lady-Centipede yelled as she spat out Kagome from her mouth.

(What is something like that coming out of my body.?. And an other thing, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! The head looks like a women but the rest looks like... I think a centipede.) she thought fatefully as she was falling.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome falling and jumped up and got her. He smelt the blood on her with her sent of Sakura tree's and sweet honey. And it wasn't a really great mix.

Kagome felt arm's around her. So she looked up. (Hey...it's...the...perv...) Kagome tryed to finish her thought but she passed out.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome go limp in his arms. She must have passed out from the blood-loss. (Damn weak human...) He put her down against a tree. Then looked at the demon about to devower the shard. Sesshomaru stood up and strike the demon with his poison whip. The Lady-Centipede screamed from the pain as she was sliced in two and fell to the ground as did the shard. Sesshomaru walked over to where the shard was and picked it up and turned around where an unconscious Kagome was. Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's at the human, (I could just go ahead and kill her now... After all she did throw rocks at me...). As he walked to Kagome's body and held up his claws. As he was about to strike, Kagome twitched. Sesshomaru froze, (What is with this woman? Why can't I strike!). Sesshomaru stood there what seemed to be a live time, then he saw her side with a gash. For some reason he felt the need to help her, so he went up to her and put his hand on her cheek. She's getting cold and fast, he had to do something and quick. Then he remember the Shard, he cupped the shard in his hand then put it to her side. Kagome twitched once again from the pain, the Shard glowed a bright color. Then before you knew it the wound was gone, and her color was coming back to her face.

But for some reason he couldn't help but feel relief, he got up and looked up at the sky it was almost already dawn, and the fire had died. He went to get food, water and wood. As he started the fire and when it was a good size he started to cook the fish he had caught in the near by river. He looked up at Kagome, she was asleep. She looked to peaceful, then he saw her smile. He choked (Who is this woman! Why dose she make me feel this way?) he thought to himself. As the sun was rising and the fish almost done, Kagome was starting to wake up.

(What a nightmare...) She looked up and as she rubbed her eye's to get the sleep out. She looked around, then she saw _him_. (You mean it wasn't a dream...) She could almost feel the tears coming, until she remember what happen that night. Her eye's went wide, looked at her side and the gash was gone!

"Wh...What happen.?." Kagome was even more confused. Then she looked at the man before, as she remembered even more of that night she got all red and angry again. "YOU!" She stood up fast and pointed her finger at him.

Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Who do you think you are, is it just okay to look at people when they are taking a bath where you come from!" Kagome yelled.

"Silents human, or I will kill you. And if it wasn't for me you would have been dead by now." Sesshomaru said with a clam cold voice.

Kagome just stood there for a minute. (What...human? What the hell...). "...Okay, just answer me this...Where am I?" Kagome asked as clam as she could.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. "Fuedal era Japan..."

Kagome's eye's went wide "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong> Wow thank you for the reviews, now I know this one is kinda short and I hope I didn't let you down. But I promise to try my best on the next chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think but try to be nice about it please, after all this is my first story :P _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT! How can this be! How can I be in the Feudal Era? Is it even possible?" Kagome was freaking out, pacing back and forth.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with her.

"Stop pacing like that your giving me a headache. Now sit and eat." Sesshomaru said with a strong clam voice.

Kagome stopped and looked down at the fire. There she saw four fish on their own stick. They stood up leaning against the fire getting cooked. She looked up back at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you doing this?...Wait! Your not trying to take advantage of me are you?" Kagome curling up against the tree holding onto her shouters, looking like she's giving herself a hug. She blushed.

Sesshomaru twitched. "Don't flatter yourself woman. I'm not to fond of humans."

"There you go again. Why do you keep calling me that? Aren't you a human as..." She stopped and noticed his clothing, ears, and his marks. She saw that he has a blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. Making it look like he is waring eye shadow. Then those ear's, they were vary pointy. Like an elf that you would see on T.V. of some sort. And let's not forget those eyes... those gorgeous golden amber eye's, you could just lose yourself in them with just one look.

"...What are you?" Kagome asked as she sat in an Indian style and picked up one of the fishes and started to blow on it and started to eat it.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon and the ruler of the Wester Lands. Respected and feared throwout the land." Sesshomaru said with a proud lazy tone.

Kagome stopped. "..." She stared at him. (Well I guess that would explain a few thing's but still...) "Okay... if your such a hot shot around here, then why the hell did you come here to see me? Not only that but save me as well...?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eye brow. "Well this is _my _land, your sent was unfamiliar. So I came to check it out..."

Now Kagome lifted her brow. "Well o..k.. but still doesn't answer my question ."

"Look human... I don't have to explain myself, it's you that do."

"..." Kagome didn't know what to do say to that, well she didn't know herself. "Look I don't know how I got here. I was in my family's Shrine with my brother. We were cleaning it up a bit, and I fell down the Well and poof I was here." Kagome tryed to explain the best she could as she stuffed her face. Boy, she was starving, she didn't get the change to eat breakfast before she went to the shrine. And she wasn't the one to concern about her diet or anything like that. She liked the way she was and she didn't mined about what her body really looked like. Just as long she can still see her feet, she's fine.

(Could it be from the Shard?) Sesshomaru thought to himself. As he held it out in his hand so he could look at it.

Kagome saw it. "Hey that thing came out of my body.." She snatched it from his hand and looked at it.

"Hey give it back human.." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Look my name isn't human, It's Kagome, also this came from me, so it belongs to me... What is it though." Kagome looked at it carefully.

Sesshomaru had a vane popped out of his forehead. "You don't even know what it is?"

Kagome laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

Sesshomaru sighed "Look I'm going to take you to a village near by. There's a priestess there that might help you out. She could also tell you the story behind that Shard." Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at her. At his surprise all the fishes were just bones now. Then he stared at her.

"What! I hadn't eaten for awhile!" Kagome said with embarrassment as she got up as well. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Well since we are walking... maybe two days." Sesshomaru said with a calm voice. (Damn I know if I can last that long with her... But still... I need to know why she is even here... or where she came from. By the looks of her cloths she's not from around here, that's for damn sure...) he thought to himself.

Kagome's eye's widen "TWO DAYS! You mean I'm stuck here!" She yelled with frustration. (What am I going to do now... I'm sure mom and the others are wounding where I'm at by now... aren't they.?.) Kagome sigh as she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stared at her (She's a strange one..) he thought.

Kagome could feel him staring at her. "What?" Kagome said with annoyance.

"We should get going..." Sesshomaru started walking.

"Oh, right..." Kagome followed him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru started to walk to the nearest village. They have been walking for awhile in silents, Sesshomaru and Kagome kept glancing at each other. They were trying to figure each other out, it wasn't going so well. Kagome couldn't read his face, (Why does he look so... I don't know... mean... serious... damn.. this is frustrating! I still don't get his deal... not only that but.. this thing) She was thinking about the Shard. She was lost in her own thought, didn't notice Sesshomaru was staring at her.

(She looks familiar but her smell and clothing says differently... Damn... I can't shake this feeling. Every time I look at her my stomach gets knots, and here feels...) He put his hands on his chest. (damn...) Was his last thought as he looked back at her. Kagome's scent was over powering him and he couldn't stand it, he thought if he could kill her, the feeling's would go away. But for some reason he just couldn't do it, yes the cold hearted demon couldn't kill a simple _human _and it was driving him mad.

(Maybe I should say something... This silents is killing me... But it's so..._weird_... I don't know what to say.) Kagome thought as she was trying to figure out a way to brake the silents.

"Where are you from human..." Sesshomaru said with a clam voice.

Kagome looked up at him (Well that was out of the blue...). "Well..." Kagome explained everything to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome finished. Sesshomaru looked back ahead of the dirt road that they were walking on. (Well... She's from the modern Japan, I wounder how she got here in the Feudal Era...Could it have been from the Shikon Jewel Shard?) Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome "I could be wrong but it could be from that Shard..."

Kagome looked back at him. "Yeah maybe... But does it really have such power.. I mean it sent me back in the past.." Kagome put her hand on her pocket where the shard was at.

Sesshomaru shrugged and kept walking in silents. (I can't believe this human doesn't know about the story about that Jewel...) He thought to himself.

They have been walking for awhile now, ran into some demon's on the way but nothing that Sesshomaru couldn't handle. But was worse that the news have been crossing the lands about the Shikon Jewel Shard has been found. Now they are going to have to put up their guards up over night or day.

It was getting dark and it was time to rest for the night. As Kagome was getting fire wood and Sesshomaru getting food. They met back at their camp site and started to get things ready for their food. Finally the food was cooking. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru (Well he isn't so bad I guess, But he isn't much a talker now is he... I hate that _too-cool-to-care_ attitude. But still...he is vary handsome...) _**Mental Slap**_ (Come on Kagome, don't think like that! You don't even really know the guy. Top of that he is a demon... it has to be a sin to think that of a demon... is it?) Kagome was getting angry with herself.

Sesshomaru wasn't having any luck with himself ether. He keeps thinking about her and not in a proper manner. He just wants to just die now, how can he suffering like this? He didn't know. He hardly knows her and he is feeling this way. He hates humans, now look at him, getting beat up by this woman and shes not even doing anything. An hour or so went by and the food was done, they started to eat. As they finished he saw Kagome yawed. "It's late... it's best to get some sleep. We have a long way ahead of us, we will be moving went dawn shows." Sesshomaru said as he rested his back on the tree behind him.

Kagome nodded with her eyes all drippy. She layed down on the hard ground, wishing to be in her cozy bed and missing her family and friends. She felt like crying at the same time as she fell asleep into a sweet dream.

~Dawn~

Sesshomaru got over to where Kagome was and stared at her. She was smiling in her sleep, she looked like an angel that has fallen into his path. He kept staring at her and was about to wake her up.

"NO! THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Kagome yelled **_"BANG"_** Kagome and Sesshomaru bumped heads as she popped up from where she was laying at.

They both flew backwards holding on to their foreheads. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Sesshomaru yelled as he quickly got up from his fall still holding on to his head.

Kagome got back up as well rubbing her forehead. "ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT CLOSE TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kagome yelled back.

They were both in each others face's now. "I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP SO WE COULD GET MOVING!" Sesshomaru snapped back growling.

Kagome's tints face soften. She realized how close they were, their lips so close like maybe only an inch apart. Kagome's face went red and pushed Sesshomaru as hard as she could. "GET AWAY!" She cried.

Sesshomaru got back up and went over to her. "What is your problem human!"

Kagome got up fast and her face still bright red, waving her hands back and forth. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to... it was just...just that..." Kagome's face turn brighter, she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "..." He just started walking.

Kagome was lost for a minuet but started to follow him anyways. (I can't believe how close we were...) Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, her glance went down to his lips. She started to blush a little when she caught herself staring at him. Sesshomaru glanced down at her as he felt her gaze. Kagome quickly looked down the road as her blush harden.

(What's with her now..?) Sesshomaru sigh. Sesshomaru saw her face redden, he stopped.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. Sesshomaru looked at her, went close to her. As he got to her and bent down. Their face was close again, Kagome felt her face getting worm (What is he doing...Is he going to...) Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. Then she felt hands on her forehead, she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's hand was on her forehead... Was he checking if she was having a fever? She didn't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry it took so long to update, just been a busy bee. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it. I love to read your reviews, and thx for the advise it helped :)  
><em>


End file.
